Fringe A Halo Unexpectaeated Results
by xXxMR.SIRHALOMANxXx
Summary: Firnge and Halo tem up 2 fiht evel.


One day the lady detective investigating the science and found out the monster was attacking the planes. One day they ran out of the planes so they sent the fringe patrol to protect the passengers flying into space.

Olivia said while drinking a martini because she had drinking be monsters bad. " Space, takes a drink" Peter bishop who was sitting next to her then spoke "you can't be drinking now because we goint int o space." . Bishop replied sexily with hands women chest " but its okay its in space. We cant crash into anything unless we crash into an asteroid ahhahahhahahahahahahahha"she laughed in a drink way.

"Oh my god we're falling apart" shots Someone from the back. IT WAS DR. BISHOP!!! One of his legs and arms were the blood dripping but it was okay because he sat on the science "Darn it taem the people are falling into the black sky space, like night, it is dark and scarry, we scare them, must rescue." Science patrol he said in an angry hurty way, like knife point. Black guy gave them a glareaded look, and punch button. The people door close, and people no float in space, because red light with door of metal close, and space win stop. Sucking out of thedoor.

The pilot had been suced out the door and you could see him in the space with all the cups of the chairs and black guy said " who will we have to fly the plane now, down to space, so we can repairea the safe." But then a voice came from the back of the plane " I will pilot the plane" said master chef who was sitting all in shadow in the back of the plane like aregorn in the lord of the ring. And he use sonik screwdriver ( authers notes) because one time master chiefs meet in story, but that story for nother time folks Kk ;)? And then the flashing science stop like hunder. "I fly plane like gun shot, fost." Said master chiefs as peoples who not dead clap and Olivia look at mask shiny and see face and moddy like drink take and it was manly and she like that. Face mask looked like steam make, and she think, that romeance may happen later when they have time, as an unexpeteateaaddf result ( ;) )

Black guy loike with face of proud make and say "master chiefs yu shot gun any day". "And master chiefs with mask face glass eyes and say joke making "that this is making happen ,because time fast one time and I actual bring to ring planeat halo world, to fight flood monsters" Black guy look with face of bright eyes and Olivia with science dr face smile and say, we fight not ordinary, bad monsters and we fight because monsters ibn world fight planes and now we fits fro humaens people.

The dr sit high with eyebrow stand up and say " we protect space plane because earth people full of plane and we protect halo planet loke big space plane and flood monster like plabne monster and we need to close door like red lght so no kill space and then people safe". Words like pretty and mster chief look like tear make, but no tear make because robot face have, which make chief saded and fight for people. "I sad because no tear make, so tear drop."

They land in space hanger and old frienad came to wave at them he is from star trek but star trek not tyet because no ships make or laleins meet. "How you get to space" sad oliviar "Aand space attack by evil flyd aliens and evil daeu and people out red door go" his eye light like haunty memory maek of paat event. But ceif man of green say " o more time must lose make, we go, to space no time now." And ship light with fire like boom abnd he fly with team of sciencde to halo planeat.

They have toime make go and people army with black man of smiles for b attle go with science maker to desert level to fight the first bad gusy and shooting. And bishop and science bishopand halo and olviara all shot them with all own guns all different placdes because they weae surround . And thehy didn't love no mores.

And level two make and sky big with mountan fluffy tress make and ship take big time to fly ao lovia and mister chewif have time on ship when no people like, like 5 minutes long, real long. And t6hings good with eyes not seeing of othert people while sweet and steam make and Olivia make smile and noise real bigt and mister chief not take off helmuit, he never take of helmwt ;)

But then when thingy make level three on now an d big with purple hall of alien science. MrDr bishop luahg with glasses smile and say wne day we make sciene like good like this and no bad alien hurt. And fight flood monster with plant faces all yellow and dark and scaryr with no light make, and windows bigh but no light make becayse day sad. Black and fight with mister chief and no more drink Olivia BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT TO NO MORE. And solider people say " we fight with buns make boom and say fight no floods monstrs no eath make go hom and sleep wit bullets fire.Q"

And rthen before boss big Spartan laser of red like no fire fiend. And it make aliens go away. So people go hom afet unexapteaed halo results ( ;) )

And chief look sad, but must fight boss alone who have face of flood, but not flood face. DR WHO. "BROTEAH" shout chief and people surprise in ship, but no learn story and save earth!

Peiple go home and laser make alien kill. And plane fly and trek man smile, because people one day space make and chief meet… again! ( ;) )

And chief now alone for now for fight, but fight read later like conan.

END OF CHATER ONE NOT END OF BIG STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
